(Trans Fic) Online Love
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berkencan secara online lebih dari setahun… Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka akhirnya bertemu? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. DLDR. RNR :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story belongs to blossombaekyeol**

**I'm just a translator**

**Please don't re-upload this translation anywhere**

T/N: This story translated after I got a permission from the original author, blossombaekyeol. Hope you guys can enjoy this cute fic c:

Title : Online Love

Author : blossombaekyeol

Translator: ChanBaekOnly/chanbaekonlyy

Original story: www. asianfanfics story/view/857196/1/online-love-exo-exok-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space) or just simply find in of aff!

Description : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berkencan secara online lebih dari setahun… Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka akhirnya bertemu?

…

**HappyYeol24 sekarang sedang online**

Mata Baekhyun langsung bersinar saat _notification _muncul di layar. Dia dengan semangat mengklik _chat room_, sebelum menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengetik sebuah pesan. Dia dengan cepat menutup _chat box_, tidak ingin terlihat terlalu ingin atau terlihat terlalu menunggu pesan darinya. _Chat box_ itu berubah menjadi warna biru mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah mnerima sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun mendesah dan bangkit untuk membuat semangkuk mie, ingin semuanya terlihat seolah-olah dia tidak menunggu pesan itu selama berjam-jam (walaupun kenyataannya dia memang menunggu). Ia mengambil sebungkus mie dari _pantry_, setelah mendesah dan meletakkannya. Dia bahkan tidak sedang lapar, dan rasa penasaran tentang isi pesan itu menghantuinya. Baekhyun melangkah kembali ke komputernya dan membuka pesan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

**"HappyYeol24: Aku mendapatkan tiketku. Aku akan sampai tanggal 5 Desember. Aku tidak sabar untuk akhirnya bertemu denganmu."**

Baekhyun hampir harus menghentikan jantungnya agar tak melompat dari dadanya. Akhirnya terjadi juga. Dia akhirnya akan bertemu laki-laki yang sudah ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun.

Percintaan kecil online mereka dimulai sekitar setahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sedang sangat bosan, sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya. Dia duduk di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan kenapa tidak pergi ke website chat yang random dan bermain-main dengan laki-laki pervert berumur 30 tahun? Dia masuk ke dalam website tersebut dan memilih pilihan video, tertawa pada semua laki-laki yang dengan rela menunjukkan penis mereka pada kamera, mencoba untuk mendapat beberapa aksi. Dia melewati sekitar 30 orang sebelum ia menemukan seseorang yang tidak topless, dan tidak untuk disebutkan, dia adalah salah satu orang ter-hot yang ia lihat di hidupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan melambai pada kamera , mengetik kata "Hi" pada orang di seberang sana. Ia balas melambai dan mengetikkan pesan yang sama. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi mereka sudah berbicara selama 2 jam, dia sudah tau namanya adalah Chanyeol; dia tinggal di Busan dan seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengagumi sifat lucu Chanyeol kepercayadiriannya yang berlebihan. Sayangnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan dia punya kelas besok pagi. Dia mengerutkan dahi dan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia harus berhenti _chatting_ dan bahwa dia senang bisa berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol juga mengerutkan dahi, sebelum melambai dengan sedih pada Baekhyun dan mengklik tombol _disconnect_. Malam itu Baekhyun terus berputar sepanjang malam, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang asing itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak kencang saat dia ingat rupa Chanyeol, atau tawanya saat Baekhyun membuat lelucon bodoh. Baekhyun dengan cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Chanyeol lagi, itu hanyalah kejadian yang akan terjadi sekali.

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun salah. Tiga minggu kemudian setelah Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol untuk fokus belajar, dia memutuskan untuk bermain game online dimana kau bisa bermain sambil ber-video chatting dengan lawanmu. Dia mengklik tombol start, siap untuk menghadapi lawannya. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat dia dihadapkan dengan laki-laki dengan senyum besar yang sama yang membuat pikirannya kacau dalam seminggu.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan sekarang, sudah setahun penuh sejak mereka mulai berbicara dan Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya. Jantungnya bedetak kencang saat dia mendapat notification, atau saat laptopnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan Skype masuk. Dia menghabiskan waktu tahun yang lalu untuk menyingkirkan setengah pelajarannya hanya untuk ber-video chat dengan Chanyeol, tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya hanya untuk berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol selama berjam-jam. Dia mencintai segalanya tentang Chanyeol, matanya terlipat saat dia tertawa keras, atau mata kirinya yang pasti lebih besar daripada mata kanannya, atau seberapa besar telinganya. Dia suka telinga Chanyeol, dia rasa telinga Chanyeol sangat mengagumkan.

Satu hari, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bolos kelas seharian untuk ber-Skype dengan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dengan tenang, saling memandang satu sama lain di layar, saat Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengunjungimu saat hari natal?"

Baekhyun sepenuhnya diam, mata melebar.

"Well?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku- um maaf Aku—kaget." Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Jadi apakah itu artinya tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memamerkan bibir bawahnya.

"T-Tidak!" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, seringaian bermain di sekitar wajahnya.

Baekhyun memerah dan melihat ke bawah sebelum bergumam.

"M-Maksudku, aku akan senang jika kau ada di sini."

"Bagus. Karena aku sudah memberitahu keluargaku dan cuti dari pekerjaan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga.

"Dasar penyelinap sialaan" Baekhyun tertawa.

Panggilan Skype itu berakhir hampir 4 jam setelah itu, saat Baekhyun menutup laptopnya pikirannya kacau. Dia akan bertemu pujaan hatinya, dalam 4 minggu. Dia tidak siap, dia butuh waktu. Dia mau berolahraga terlebih dahulu; dia mau pindah dari apartemennya yang mirip kandang tikus. Dia ingin membuat semuanya sempurna untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan semuanya dalam 4 minggu?

Baekhyun sudah menandai tanggalnya di setiap kalendar yang ia punya saat Chanyeol memberitahunya tentang tiket pesawat itu. Dia sangat bersemangat hingga hampir tidak bernafas. Dia menghitung hari demi hari, jam dan menit hingga waktunya pun tiba.

Dia sudah memberishkan apartemen kecilnya hingga tidak ada sedikitpun debu yang bisa ditemukan, dia pergi ke gym setiap pagi dan malam sampai dia berkeringat sangat banyak sampai-sampai rasanya dia bisa mengisi kolam berenang, dia bahkan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna cokelat yang lebih terang karena Chanyeol selalu bilang dia terlihat mengagumkan dengan warna itu.

Dua hari. Tinggal duaa hari sebelum Chanyeol sampai. Apakah Chanyeol sama gugupnya dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana pun itu, perut Baekhyun terisi dengan kupu-kupu setiap kali dia berpikir akan melihat Chanyeol. Dia terus berpikir tentang tempat yang bisa dia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol, atau hal-hal yang bisa mereka lihat bersama, atau mereka yang berpelukan di tempat kembang api saat natal. Dia sudah punya sebungkus hadiah untuk Chanyeol dan duduk di bawah pohon menunggunya. Chanyeol bilang tidak perlu bawa hadiah tapi Baekhyun tetap saja membawanya, dia ingin melihat senyum yang Chanyeol miliki saat dia benar-benar bahagia.

Inilah waktunya. Baekhyun sangat gugup, dia merasa seolah-olah dia akan muntah dan kentut pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dia punya waktu sampai pukul 4:30 sore untuk menjemput Chanyeol di bandara, dan ini baru pukul 5 pagi dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Di kepalanya berputar tentang bagaimana jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan bagaimana jika semuanya berjalan dengan tidak baik. Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol bertemu dengannya dan merasa jijik, tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang semenyebalkan dia. Dia juga membayangkan Chanyeol bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta, dan meninggalkan Busan untuk hidup dengan Baekhyun. Itulah favorite Baekhyun.

Dia dengan sabar menunggu hingga waktunya tiba. Dia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan cara pergi ke kedai kopi dan membeli chai tea latte kesukaannya sambil membaca buku favoritenya. Tapi pikirannya terus beralih pada Chanyeol dan jam. Dia memutuskan pergi ke bioskop dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film horor terbaru. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tinggal 3 jam lagi.

Baekhyun berusaha keras memperhatikan tayangan di layar, tapi di tengah film itu, ponselnya bergetar di kantong belakangnya.

**From: Chanyeol 3**

** Aku sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu. Perutku sudah sangat gugup sepanjang hari haha. Aku akan sampai dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Aku akan berada di gate C. Sampai ketemu nanti baby 3.**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum mengetik balasannya.

**To: Chanyeol 3**

** Kupikir hanya aku saja yang gugup! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, janji kau tidak akan pergi setelah melihatku? Hati-hati dalam penerbanganmu 3**

Baekhyun mengirim pesan itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada film yang akan berakhir dalm 30 menit. Bahkan belum semenit, ponselnya bergetar di dalam kantongnya lagi.

**From: Chanyeol 3**

** Aku janji. Kau harus janji kau tidak akan pergi setela kau melihat telinga besarku secara langsung ;) **

** To: Chanyeol 3**

** Hm.. mungkin itu akan menjadi masalah ;)**

** From: Chanyeol 3**

** Apa?! :o**

** To: Chanyeol 3**

** Aku hanya bercanda! Sekarang cepat naik ke pesawatmu hingga aku bisa segera melihatmu.**

** From: Chanyeol 3 :**

** Baiklah, aku mencintaimu.**

Baekhyun tersenyum saat pipinya berubah merah. Bahkan pesan sederhana dari Chanyeol bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

**To: Chanyeol 3**

** Aku juga mencintaimu**.

Baekhyun tidak sadar saat filmnya sudah berakhir dan orang-orang mulai berhamburan keluar. Dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan bioskop itu dan melihat jam, satu jam sebelum Chanyeol sampai. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara sekarang, tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat Chanyeol menunggu.

"Gate C…" Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri saat dia terus mencari gate tersebut.

"Kenapa bandara sialan ini begitu memusingkan?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Baekhyun mendesah dan melihat peta di tangannya.

"Gate C terletak di sebelah Bagel Hut dan Bagel Hut ada di.. di sini!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat sambil berjalan ke toko kecil itu.

Ia mengeluarkan desahan berat pertanda lega saat ia melihat sebuah tanda besar bertuliskan "GATE C" di depannya.

Dia hanya punya 10 menit sebelum penerbangan Chanyeol mendarat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja di kursi tunggu dan bermain game di ponselnya.

"Penerbangan 234 sekarang sedang mendarat" ucap sebuah suara.

Perut Baekhyun rasanya teraduk-aduk sambil ia berjalan ke arah gate itu. Akhirnya waktu itu tiba juga. Dia akan bertemu Chanyeol. Kenyataan akhirnya muncul dan dia dipenuhi dengan rasa semangat dan rasa takut.

Para penumpang perlahan turun dari pesawat, anak kecil dengan senyum lebar dan orang tua dengan mata yang lelah. Dia dengan sabar berdiri di dekat gate, menunggu kekasihnya.

Harapannya mulai berkurang saat ia tak bisa melihat Chanyeol di mana pun. Pintu pesawat sudah ditutup, menandakan semua penumpang sudah turun. Hati Baekhyun hancur, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Matanya dipenuhi air mata sambil menundukkan kepalanya jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Baekhyun?"

TBC

This fanfic contains 3 chapters only, please be patient for the next chapter c: and leave some comments so I'll be excited to translate the second chap asap! c:


	2. Chapter 2

This story belongs to blossombaekyeol

I'm just a translator

Please don't re-upload this translation anywhere

T/N: This story translated after I got a permission from the original author, blossombaekyeol. Hope you guys can enjoy this cute fic c:

Title : Online Love

Author : blossombaekyeol

Translator: ChanBaekOnly/chanbaekonlyy

Original story: www. asianfanfics story/view/857196/1/online-love-exo-exok-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space) or just simply find it on aff!

Description : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berkencan secara online lebih dari setahun… Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka akhirnya bertemu?

…

"Baekhyun?"

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat dalam di belakangnya. Ia membeku, pikirannya mengelana ke 200 tempat yang berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan sementara perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Baekhyun menutup mata dan menghirup nafas panjang sebelum berbalik untuk menghadap laki-laki itu.

"Chen?"

Chen tersenyum lebar sebelum merespon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu! Apa kabarmu kawan?" tanya Chen sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Ia dan Chen adalah teman di SMP. Well, Chen suka bilang bahwa mereka adalah teman. Tapi Baekhyun membencinya, dia selalu membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Dia terus-terus 'menggodanya' dan membuatnya sebagai bahan lelucon. Baekhyun bahkan sangat bersyukur saat Chen pindah sekolah di tahun berikutnya. Chen bukan orang jahat, nyatanya dia sangatlah baik, hanya saja Baekhyun membenci kompetisi, dan Chen merupakan saingannya. Baekhyun suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan dengan adanya Chen, dia sungguh tidak bisa menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, mencoba menetralisir kekecewaannya.

"Aku baik... Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Aku sangat baik! Aku di sini untuk menjemput pacarku. Dia adalah seorang model kau tau, dia baru saja berangkat ke Prancis untuk pemotretan bikini." ucap Chen sambil mengirimkan sebuah kedipan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia tak ingin memberitahu Chen bahwa dia sedang menunggu pacar onlinenya yang kebetulan tidak muncul, bahkan pikiran tentang itu membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"Oh aku'm-uhm, sedang menunggu ayahku! Penerbangannya akan mendarat dalam 1 jam. Mungkin saja sampai lebih awal kan?" ucap Baekhyun gugup sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya.

"Itu bagus! Well, aku harus pergi, aku harus pergi makan malam dengan pacarku. Bicara denganmu lain waktu ya?"

Dan dengan itu, Chen pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk berkubang dalam mengasihani diri sendiri.

Di kantong belakangnya, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

**From: Chanyeol**

**Aku bingung dengan bandara ini! Dimana kau? Aku di dekat restoran JaYeon...**

Kerutan Baekhyun segera menghilang, terganti dengan senyum tulus, ia dengan cepat membalas.

**To: Chanyeol**

**Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dekat gate nya bodoh! Aku di dekat bagel hut. Aku akan segera ke sana!**

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantong dan segera berjalan ke arah JaYeon.

"Dimana si bodoh ini" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekitar.

"Seorang wanita dengan bayi yang menjerit, tentu saja bukan Chanyeol. Lelaki berumur 50 tahun berteriak pada istrinya, bukan Chanyeol. Lelaki super tinggi dengan telinga besar sedang bermain game di ponselnya, bukan Chan-" Baekhyun berhenti di tengah bisikannya.

Dia menelan apapun yang ada di mulutnya yang benar-benar kering. Ia menutup mata dan menghitung sampai 7 setengah, trik yang diajarkan ibunya untuk menenangkan kegugupan. Ia mendesah dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang mendukung di dalam kepala. Baekhyun perlahan mendapatkan kepercayadirian untuk berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ini dia. Akhirnya terjadi juga." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia ingin berputar arah, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang jadi dia bisa mempersiapkan lebih banyak kepercayadirian. Kenapa dia gugup? Chanyeol tau semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tau semuanya tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah melihat Baekhyun pada pukul 2 pagi dan saat ia sedang jengkel karena harus belajar sepanjang hari. Chanyeol sudah melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan terburuk dan terbaiknya, dan dia tetap berbicara padanya setiap hari. Tidak akan ada yang berubah kan? Sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, langkahnya yang mirip penguin sudah menuntunnya tepat di depan Chanyeol, yang kebetulan sedang memakai earphone dan kepala menunduk bermain game 2048.

"Uh C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan sedikit kuat.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun kesal, frustasi dengan kurangnya perhatian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebelum maju ke depan, menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Ap-" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku. Ia merasa seolah-olah jantungnya akan meledak. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol lebih tampan dilihat secarang langsung?

Mereka berdiri seperti itu selama semenit, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, kehilangan kata-kata.

Baekhyunlah yang lebih dulu memecah kontak mata mereka dan ia pulalah yang berbicara lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol...aku..wow. Hai." Baekhyun gelagapan dengan gugup.

"Hai" Chanyeol hampir mencicit.

"Well, aku akan mengucapkannya duluan. Kau lebih hot dilihat secara langsung." Baekhyun berseru untuk mencairkan suasana.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sebelum ia mengangguk.

"K-Kau juga..." jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol sebelum meraih tangannya.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau mau mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum menuntun Chanyeol ke arah pondok kecil di dalam JaYeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kontak kulit yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya merona.

Baekhyun terkejut; rasa gugupnya sudah hilang. Dia sudah merasa semakin nyaman di dekat Chanyeol.

Saat mereka duduk, Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka buku menu dan mengubur batang hidungnya pada menu itu, menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan merampas menu itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tau apa yang enak di sini." ucap Baekhyun sambil berkedip, berharap Chanyeol akan mengerti maksudnya.

Chanyeol terbatuk sedikit sambil menghindari tatapan Baekhyun, sebuah rona merah yang jelas tersebar di seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa; ia suka bagaimana kedipan sederhana bisa membuat wajah kekasihnya semerah tomat.

"Halo! Selamat datang di JaYeon, apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" pelayan bertanya setelah mengambil pulpen dan notes dari sakunya.

"Aku mau cola, dan kau?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Cola juga. Terima kasih" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk memesan?" tanya seorang wanita sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kami berdua memesan mie dingin. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun sebelummemberikan menunya pada pelayan itu.

"Okay. Pesanan segera datang"

Baekhyun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berusaha memperhatikan semuanya kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang, Chanyeol adalah orang yang asyik, cerdas, dan pintar, itu adalah salah satu hal yang Baekhyun sukai tentangnya. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat sangat pemalu.

"Jadi... Chanyeol. Bagaimana penerbanganmu?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Penerbanganku baik." jawab Chanyeol dengan simpel sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada game di ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, Chanyeol benci sepak bola. Dia sudah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun sekitar 40 kali karena temannya Luhan selalu mengajaknya bermain ketika mereka sedang ber-skype.

"Chanyeol... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat aneh..." ucap Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan dalam sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku-" ucap Chanyeol sebelum ucapannya dipotong.

"Dua cola dan mie dingin. Selamat menikmati!" ucap si pelayan sebelum meletakkan makanannya di meja dan pergi ke meja lain.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol ketika ia meraih kaleng cola di atas meja pada sisi yang lain. Entah bagaimana, mata Chanyeol juga menataap ke arah lain karena cola yang diraihnya jatuh dari tangannya ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"YATUHAN APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? AKU MINTA MAAF! PERMISI BISA KAMI MINTA KAIN LAP?" Chanyeol berteriak sambil berlari ke arah kursi Baekhyun dan mulai menepuk pelan area yang ditumpahi cola, yang kebetulan merupakan area di dekat selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, jika kau mau melakukan hal seperti ini, kau tinggal meminta dan kita bisa langsung pergi ke tempatku." ucap Baekhyun berkedip pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak padanya dengan mata melebar sebelum menyingkirkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"A-A-A T- tidak! Aku uhm tidak bermaksud melakukan itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum tawanya meledak.

Chanyeol dengan malu-malu duduk kembali di bangkunya, rasa malunya pada tindakannya sebelumnya membuatnya kewalahan.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka dalam diam. Baekhyun mencoba membuat percakapan kecil tapi Chanyeol akan menyuekinya atau menjawabnya dengan ya dan tidak.

Baekhyun mendesah; mungkin pertemuan dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sangat jelas bahwa Chanyeol tak begitu tertarik padanya kan?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membayar makanan mereka sebelum meraih tas Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah mobil Baekhyun.

Perjalanan a ke apartemen Baekhyun sama sunyinya seperti ketika di restoran.

"Maaf jika apartemenku berantakan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkannya karena aku punya banyak kelas." ucap Baekhyun sebelum berjalan ke dalam apartemen kecilnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan simpel dan berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu Baekhyun menginstruksikan kemana dia harus pergi.

"Kau bisa meletakkan tasmu di kamarku. Kau bisa tidur denganku kalau kau mau." ucap Baekhyun, mencoba membujuk Chanyeol dengan kecenderungannya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan ia mengangguk sebelum bergegas ke kamar Baekhyun untuk meletakkan tasnya.

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang, Baekhyun mendesah.

"Bagaimana ini akan berjalan? Dia bahakan tidak akan berbicara padaku. Dia bahkan tidak akan melihatku..." Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin... Aku harus..." pikir Baekhyun sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah ruang kecil dan melihat Chanyeol membuka tali sepatunya di tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun sebelum meraih wajah Chanyeol dan membawanya ke ke dekat wajahnya.

"Aku harus mencoba sesuatu." gumamnya sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tunggu Baekhyun-"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This story belongs to blossombaekyeol

I'm just a translator

Please don't re-upload this translation anywhere

Title : Online Love

Author : blossombaekyeol

Translator: ChanBaekOnly/chanbaekonlyy

Original story: www. asianfanfics story/view/857196/1/online-love-exo-exok-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space) or just simply find it on aff!

Description : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berkencan secara online lebih dari setahun… Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka akhirnya bertemu?

…

Sempurna. Itu adalah cara satu-satunya untuk mendeskripsikannya. Baekhyun sudah pernah merasakan semua yang mereka deskripsikan di buku-buku, dari kupu-kupu di perutnya sampai kembang api. Ia tak mau melepaskan ciuman itu, kalau bukan karena kurangnya oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya, dia pasti tidak akan melepasnya. Ia memundurkan menarik dirinya, matanya masih tertutup, mencoba untuk menikmati perasaan itu selama mungkin.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol akan katakan padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, rambutnya berantakan, dan bibirnya bengkak dengan warna merah muda, dan Baekhyun sungguh ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Baekhyun..wow.." Chanyeol berhasil berkata-kata.

"Aku tau.. Aku minta maaf; aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang datang padaku." Baekhyun bergumam, mengindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku tau kau tak begitu tertarik padaku. Maksudku kau jarang sekali melihat mataku sejak kau melihatku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku apakah perasaanku padamu benar-benar tulus." ucap Baekhyun sebelum membawa tangannya untuk menggosok tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak tertarik?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Baekhyun aku tertarik 100%! Lihat, aku minta maaf karena aku agak menghindarimu...masalahnya adalah..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan gertakan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Masalahnya adalah kau!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun mendongak bingung, amarah mengisi tubuhnya. Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan selain mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengannya? Baekhyun hampir membuka mulut sebelum Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau... Kau sangat mengagumkan! Sungguh. Saat aku melihatmu aku seutuhnya membeku. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan padamu! Itu membuatku panik! Aku belum pernah terdiam di depan seseorang sebelumnyap. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang idiot dan kau tak mau lagi berbicara denganku." Chanyeol mendengus, melihat ke bawah malu dengan pengakuan mendadaknya.

Senyuman Baekhyun seketika tumbuh, amarahnya berkurang dengan cepat. "Chanyeol.. Tak ada hal yang kau katakan akan membuatku tak mau berbicara denganmu lagi. Maksudku , aku sudah tinggal dengan keidiotanmu sepanjang tahun, itu membuktikan sesuatu kan? Aku juga menyukaimu, percayalah. Tak ada yang bisa merubah itu." ucap Baekhyun sebelum mengangkat tangannya dengan hati-hati untuk diletakkan di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukaimu karena kau; kau gila, bertelinga besar, dan idiot." Baekhyun tersenyum pada yang lelaki lebih tinggi.

"Bagus. Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Mereka diam sejenak saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum sebelum Chanyeol memecahnya.

"Jadi... Bisakah kita menyahkan ini sekarang? Kau dan aku... berpacaran? Sungguhan?" tanya Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Apa kau yakin tahan dengan kegilaanku?" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Selama kau rela bertahan dengan keidiotanku."

"Setuju."

"Setuju."

Sudah dua minggu sejak mereka sah berpacaran. Rasanya sudah seperti berbulan-bilan, keduanya sudah 300% nyaman bersama. Setelah 5 hari sah, Baekhyun sudah melihat Chanyeol telanjang, dengan tidak disengaja, Baekhyun bisa saja masuk ke dalam shower saat Chanyeol sedang mandi karena ia meninggalkan kacamatanya dengan 'tidak sengaja', Baekhyun bahkan bukannya memakai kacamata. Chanyeol juga tau itu, tapi ia tak mau memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia tau, karena ia merasa itu menarik dengan betapa impulsif dan pemalunya Baekhyun. Dia bisa saja memintanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pasti akan mengabulkannya.

"Untuk menghormati hubungan kita, aku akan membawamu ke kencan pertama kita yang sangat spesial. Karena aku belum pernah ke sini, aku akan membawamu ke restoran yang kutau, dan kau akan dilayani dan makan seperti seorang gentleman." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara dominan terbaik yang ia bisa.

Baekhyun terkikik sedikit pada kekasihnya sebelum merespon.

"Aku pasti akan sangat menyukai itu tuan. Sekarang biarkan aku memperbaiki diriki sedikit untuk kencan ini." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tidak. Pergilah seperti ini sayangku, kau terlihat mengagumkan dengan sempurna." ucap Chanyeol saat ia memainkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah sedikit sebelum meraih dompet dan ponselnya.

"Baiklah mari pergi."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk kencan hidupmu ini!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak saat mereka berjalan ke luar pintu.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Dan kemana kau akan membawaku pangeranku?"

"Ke sebuah restoran!" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah sebelum menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun jalan menuju restoran tepat di seberang apartemen mereka, kafe kecil yang Chanyeol kunjungi selagi Baekhyun ada kelas. Dia bilang mereka punya boba dan ramen terbaik di dunia, tapi Baekhyun sudah tau itu. Baekhyun sudah sering berkunjung ke sini tahun lalu, dan bahkan berteman dengan beberapa pekerjanya.

"Halo! Selamat datang di JjangC. Apa yang kalian inginkan hari ini?" ucap sang pelayan saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang paling dekat ke belakang, favorit Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah tau apa yang enak di sini." ucap Chanyeol, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meniru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan cemberut sedikit pada and pouted a bit at Chanyeol.

"2 taro boba dan 2 ramen pedas dengan nasi." ucap Chanyeol dengan percaya diri kepada pelayan itu sebelum mengembalikan menunya.

"Okay! Pesanan kalian akan segera datang anak muda." ucap pelayan itu sebelum menghilang ke belakang.

"Tempat ini sangat cantik huh? Maksudku, tempat ini tak begitu ramai, penerangannya redup dan orang-orang di sini ramah. Itu memberikanku perasaan yang hangat." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut dan tulus di wajahnya.

"Tidak secantik-" Baekhyun hampir berucap sebelum ia dipotong oleh suara di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengenali suara itu; ia berbalik dengan senyum lebar tertempel di wajahnya saat ia melihat wajah si pemilik suara.

"Kyungsoo? Apa kabar! Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Sekitar setahun! Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Aku merindukanmu Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyung!" Baekhyun tertawa sambul membungkus Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan itu.

Chanyeol menggerutu di belakang mereka. Siapa yang memeluk Baekhyun ini? Dan kenapa Baekhyun mengijinkannya? Apa maksud dari nama panggilan itu, Kyung dan Baek? Chanyeol bahkan tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan Baek.

"Well aku sedang buru-buru, aku hanya ingin menjemput ramenku dan kembali ke rumah. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi Baek! Telepon aku sekali-sekali agar kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

"Pasti. Sampai bertemu lagi Kyung!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum melambai pada laki-laki itu saat ia meninggalkan toko itu.

Baekhyun duduk kembali dan mendesah, senyum masih melekat di wajahnya dan benar-benar tak sadar akan Chanyeol yang marah.

"Woah, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Ia terlihat hebat! Aku senang bisa mengenalnya." ucap Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol sudah cukup melihat, ia tak mau duduk di sini dan mendengar seberapa mengagumkan dan hebatnya orang asing itu. Ia bangkit dengan marah dari kursinya dan keluar dari restoran itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali bingung, ia meraih ponsel dan dompetnya sebelum berlari keluar dari restoran itu untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Dua ramen pedas dan- hey!" pelayan itu berteriak pada Baekhyun saat ia berlari keluar dari kafe kecil itu.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun berteriak pada raksasa itu saat dia dengan terburu-buru mengikutinya keluar dari restoran.

Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menambah kecepatannya tapi Chanyeol terlalu cepat dan Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Chanyeol! Kumohon, aku tak bisa berlari lagi." Baekhyun merintih.

Chanyeol seketika berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Ia menggertak saat Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menghampirinya.

"A-pa-yang ter-jadi... Tadi?" Baekhyun tergagap saat ia mencoba memperbaiki pernafasannya.

Chanyeol meraih kerah baju Baekhyun, mengunci mata dengannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bajingan bermata besar itu tadi menempel ke seluruh tubuhmu tadi dan kau mengijinkannya! Kau milikku. Hanya milikku." ucap Chanyeol dengan marah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terkikik.

"Dia? Menempel padaku? Chanyeol dia itu straight dan pacarnya adalah sepupuku." Baekhyun tertawa.

Amarah Chanyeol dengan cepat berkurang saat genggamannya pada kerah Baekhyun melonggar.

"Tapi tetaplah marah, kau seksi saat kau sedang marah" Baekhyun menyeringai, membuat Chanyeol bersemu merah.

"Kau masih milikku. Hanya milikku." ucap Chanyeol, genggamannya pada kerah Baekhyun mengetat lagi.

"Setuju?"

"Setuju."

END

Yes, this is the end orz there is no smut even if this is rated M fanfiction. The original author made it into rate M section so I just followed her lol and there is a sequel to this story, I'll post it asap but still, there is no smut lol ahahaha bye bye, don't forget to leave your lovely comments :)


End file.
